Stay
by datawolf39
Summary: Third in the Bonded verse. Details inside.


**A/n This is the third in the Bonded Verse. It follows "a little mystery". **

Sherlock was restless. It wasn't so much as he was bored from the case. The case itself had been fun. Not too simple not and too complex which was good considering that John wasn't there to share in the fun. John hated to admit it due to the morality of it but the cases were fun for him too. Sherlock's restlessness had nothing to do with the case it was the _paperwork_ that was doing it to him. It was one of the rare times that he hadn't escaped before being bogged down with the tedious duty and the only reason that he was not throwing a fit was that in a rare moment of true craziness, he had promised John that he would behave or so he had led John to believe. Sherlock would never in a million years admit that he felt the need to be a responsible adult because of the family he had made with John.

As he marked in a detail on the report he couldn't help but think of when he had left to work the case that morning. John had decided to stay at home with the now three year old twins. When he had walked out the door his family was on the sofa watching some educational program that the twins liked.

It was the picture of domesticity and Sherlock, despite claiming to hate that very thing, found it hard to pull away from it. The spell was broken when the union jack pillow connected with his head, courtesy of a certain ex-solider, and with a mock growl he had walked out the door.

"Sherlock?" Lestrade asked.

Sherlock's mind snapped back to the present he hadn't even been aware that he had zoned out. With a huff he proceeded to turn his attention back to the paperwork only to be distracted by his phone ringing. Sherlock couldn't help the brief twitch of lips as he answered.

"Dad?" asked a voice.

A jolt of worry went through Sherlock what was Johnny doing with John's phone.

Lestrade looked up from the other side of the desk wondering what had happened. Whatever had happened was bad since there were few things that would truly worry Sherlock. Among them was his kids and John. That was the list as far as Greg knew.

"What happened?" Sherlock asked into the phone grabbing his coat.

"Something's wrong with Daddy. He won't wake up and he's hot."

"Okay I'll be there soon. Stay with him okay." Sherlock lamented the fact that Mrs. Hudson was out of town and began to run from the office only to be stopped by Lestrade.

Greg wouldn't be worth his salt as a DI if he couldn't grasp the basics of what had happened. "I'll drive." He told Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded grimly and for once rode with Lestrade.

When the two of them arrived at 221B they rushed in. There was nobody in the sitting room so they went into what had become Sherlock and John's room.

"Dad!" Risa and Johnny cried out when they saw Sherlock walk through the door.

Sherlock quickly kissed the kids. "Greg can you-?"

Greg nodded, not allowing himself to faint due to the fact that Sherlock had used his first name, and took the kids into the sitting room.

Sherlock stepped over to the bed. John was there and there was a cool cloth that one of the twins had put there. He removed the cloth and touched a hand to John's face. The man was far too warm. When John was better Sherlock was going to have a serious talk with him but until then he was going to have to take care of his husband.

Sherlock went into the bathroom and got some medicine, a thermometer, and another cloth. Once he had sponged off the worst of the sweat and replace the cool cloth he managed to wake him up long enough to take the pills.

"Sh'r'lok?" John asked.

"Shh." Sherlock quieted him. "Go back to sleep John."

"Why?" John asked. "Rather look at you. So pretty." John said reaching out to touch with uncoordinated fingers.

Sherlock grasped his hand and didn't answer because seconds later John was asleep again.

Gently extracting himself when he was sure that John was asleep he went into the other room.

Greg looked up the moment the lanky detective came into the room. After walking over he asked, "How is he?"

"He will be fine. It's just a severe cold. I was wondering if you would mind taking the twins for a few hours?" Sherlock said glancing over at the little ones that were settled close together in front of the telly. They weren't really paying much attention to it though since they were worried for John.

Greg went over to them before Sherlock could continue with whatever he was going to say. "Hey guys. Do you want to come with me for a little while?"

"What about Daddy?" asked Risa.

"I'm going to stay with him. But I don't want either of you to get sick by being in there too." Sherlock said.

"Also, though he would never say, he was feeling sad knowing that the two of you were here and he couldn't play because he had to take care of your Daddy." Greg said in a conspiratorial whisper to the twins.

Sherlock would have said something but at that second a croaky, "Sh'r'lok" sounded behind him.

"John what are you doing out of bed?" Sherlock asked grabbing the man before he could fall down and pulling him close. Peripherally he could see Greg leading Johnny and Risa out of the room and softly closing the door.

"You left." John said sniffling against him, the man's fever heated skin contrasting with the cool wetness that Sherlock could feel where John's face touched him.

Sherlock was a bit surprised and he knew that John would be embarrassed if he remembered this later but for now he hugged John and said "Back to bed."

"You'll stay?" John questioned.

"Obviously," Sherlock replied gently leading John back to their room.

**a/n Greg wasn't even supposed to be in here. I didn't know how to end it, i felt like the twins didn't get enough time and I feel like it's not my best work but if i keep trying to tweak it I think it will end up worse for it. I have a lot more parts planned for this verse and I wanted to get pass this one and on to the other ideas since I have an order that I want to write in.**


End file.
